love you
by tachango
Summary: yoh+Anna fic ... no se ke mas decir ^^U


Estoy realmente confundido  
  
Desde cuándo las cosas se ven tan complicadas? ... ni siquiera sé el porqué  
  
Y esto se vuelve más incómodo cada día  
  
-En qué piensas?  
  
"Pienso en ti"  
  
pero no sé qué es lo qué pienso  
  
-En nada  
  
le respondo de mala gana, y al segundo siguiente ya siento el remordimiento  
  
-disculpa, pero de verdad no pienso en nada  
  
me sale una sonrisa fingida  
  
no me responde ni una palabra  
  
Y yo no sé si quiero que me diga algo o si prefiero que continúe así  
  
-Saldré un rato  
  
no cambia para nada la expresión de su rostro  
  
se ve fría  
  
-y a dónde piensas ir a esta hora?  
  
Ella tiene razón, ya es tarde  
  
"No hay otro lugar en el que pueda estar"  
  
-voy a salir a caminar  
  
ya ni siquiera la miro, no quiero hacerlo  
  
-y puedo ir?  
  
Me sorprende que lo pregunte  
  
Pero ya no sé que pensar de ella, lo único que hace es confundirme más  
  
-preferiría ir solo  
  
se queda en silencio de nuevo  
  
-no quieres estar conmigo no es así?  
  
Lo que me dice lo siento como un alfiler atravesándome de lado a lado  
  
No, no es eso, porque sí quiero estar contigo  
  
Pero ahora no puedo soportarlo  
  
-no lo tomes a mal  
  
mis palabras son casi un quejido  
  
-je! Pero cómo voy a tomarlo a mal?  
  
Se va, dejándome solo con sus palabras de sarcasmo  
  
Y yo me voy también  
  
Ella queda sola en la casa  
  
"no me puedo alejar"  
  
me pierdo de nuevo entre mis pensamientos  
  
quisiera estar ahora mismo con ella, y al mismo tiempo, no tengo deseos de entrar y encontrarla  
  
al parecer esta noche ella habría preferido estar conmigo  
  
y soy yo quien la aleja  
  
es que temo, me da miedo acercarme  
  
ser rechazado de nuevo por ella misma  
  
así como yo la rechacé esta noche  
  
venganza tal vez  
  
pero no es dulce como dicen, es lo más amargo que he sentido desde hace tiempo  
  
y fue a ella, tal vez la lastimé  
  
tal vez ni le importó  
  
realmente no lo sé  
  
ni siquiera sé lo que yo siento y me preocupo por lo que ella pueda sentir  
  
estoy terriblemente mal  
  
"pero sin ella estoy perdido"  
  
porque si ella no es clara conmigo, yo tampoco podré serlo  
  
desde cuándo se complicó esto?  
  
Siempre tuve un lugar en mí, para cada persona que entraba a mi vida, y siempre supe que sentía por cada uno  
  
Y al principio también tenía un lugar para ella  
  
y llegué a pensar que la conocía  
  
pero no era así, y al permanecer a su lado, me dediqué a hacerlo  
  
conocerla mejor, eso era lo que deseaba  
  
"nunca pensé en enamorarme"  
  
aún cuando habría sido lo correcto  
  
"pero el amor resultó ser caprichoso y solo no se detiene"  
  
y llegué a pensar que la amaba, sin embargo  
  
hoy no sé que siento  
  
porque al verla no sé que es lo que ella siente  
  
siento que no la conozco más  
  
porque cada día me sorprende, me asusta y me cautiva al mismo tiempo  
  
y si la amo porque la conozco... qué pasa si no la conozco realmente?  
  
Porque no la amo por la forma en que me trata, tampoco la amo por ser hermosa  
  
"no sé por qué la amo"  
  
solo creo en que lo hago  
  
y quiero que ella también me ame  
  
que me ame por lo que soy  
  
ella me conoce, tanto, que siento como si me tuviera en la palma de su mano todo el tiempo  
  
y pierdo el control al pensar en eso  
  
ella debe saber que la amo  
  
y aún así no hace nada para ayudarme con esta maldita confusión en mi cabeza  
  
quiero estar con ella ahora  
  
"quiero abrir la puerta y encontrarla del otro lado"  
  
esperando por mí  
  
que sonría al verme y que me abrace  
  
"quiero ser feliz a su lado, y que ella sea feliz conmigo"  
  
y si ella no es feliz a mi lado...  
  
tendré que irme  
  
dejándola sola  
  
quedándome solo también  
  
voy camino a casa...  
  
pude aclarar esa duda, quiero estar con ella, puedo soportarlo  
  
ser rechazado una vez más por ella, lo soportaré si es necesario.....  
  
al llegar a casa abro la puerta  
  
y ella está del otro lado  
  
dormida en el suelo  
  
me arrodillo a su lado  
  
y la tomo entre mis brazos  
  
ella dice mi nombre mientras hunde su cabeza en mi pecho  
  
me abraza también  
  
-te amo  
  
se lo digo cerca del oído  
  
para que no pueda negar que al fin se lo confesé  
  
siento como ella llora apoyada en mí, humedeciendo mi ropa y mi piel  
  
la abrazo más, tratando de confortarla  
  
-te amo  
  
finalmente lo escucho de sus labios  
  
y todas mis dudas se desvanecen como si nunca hubieran existido  
  
la beso  
  
jamás he besado a alguien antes  
  
tampoco ella lo ha hecho  
  
"pero se siente como el cielo"  
  
ella ríe  
  
y con este voy sumando tres milagros en una sola noche  
  
-eres feliz?  
  
Le pregunto  
  
-sí... y tú?  
  
-claro  
  
le sonrío, ella acaricia una de mis mejillas  
  
la abrazo apegándola más a mí, mientras me apoyo en la pared  
  
ella se queda dormida entre mis brazos  
  
y yo en los de ella  
  
  
  
fin 


End file.
